The present invention relates to a novel, slip-on guitar cover designed to protect the finish of a guitar against scratches or the wear and marring occurring during normal usage.
It is well known that the finish provided on the sound box of a guitar is subject to marring, scratching and general wear during the playing thereof due to moisture and friction from the player's hand, friction against belt buckles and the like. Protective jackets for string instruments are shown in several patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,877,501, Apr. 15, 1975, to Toth; 4,000,678, Jan. 4, 1977, to Messina; 3,251,258, May 17, 1966, to Parker; and 3,309,954, Mar. 21, 1967, to Phillips, et al.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved guitar cover. More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a guitar cover made of soft, washable, natural fiber material adapted to slip on and off the sound box of an electric guitar having a plurality of control knobs. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a guitar cover which is capable of absorbing moisture such as that associated with a musician's hand and yet which effectively protects the sound box from scratching or marring. Still another object is to provide a guitar cover which is easily slipped onto the sound box and yet is securely attached thereto. These and other features, objects, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.